The Pecker Checker
by slashblack89
Summary: Doc mcstuffins is surprised when Stuffy ask her to do a "special" Checkup for his date with a barbie doll. Warning: story is a lemon.


For the record: I do not own Doc mcstuffins. I guess Disney does but this is my idea of a fan fiction story. It's a lemon. If sex offends you please do not read any further. Other than that enjoy

**The Pecker Checker**

One cold morning Stuffy Dragon was waiting bright and early in the club house doctor office for Doc mcstuffins. He had a date with a Barbie doll and wanted to get a "special" Checkup. Doc came in. she was by herself. "Good morning Doc" Stuffy said "where are the others?" "Their still sleep" Doc said "it's just you and me for now". Stuffy smiled. "That's cool" he said "because I came to get a special checkup"

Doc smiled at Stuffy. "A special checkup?" She asked "you don't look sick". Stuffy grinned "for this check up one can never be too sure. In fact I recommend all males like me to get this type of checkup every once in a while.". Doc giggled. "ok" Doc said "what kind of checkup did you want me to do.". Stuffy pulled his penis out. Doc turned her head away horiffically. She did'nt wanna see Stuffy's penis. "S-s-stuffy oh my god" Doc said "what are you doing?" Stuffy looked up at her. "I came to get a pecker checkup" he responded. "Stuffy I'm too young to see things like that" Doc said.

"Well it's not like I'm trying to show it to you" Stuffy said "I got a date tonight with a Barbie doll. I just came to get a check up on my pipe to see if the waterworks are all clear. I'm a toy I can't go to a real doctor to get checked out. You're my only choice". "But Stuffy I don't know anything about Peckers" Doc stated as she looked at Stuffy she kind of glanced at his Penis as well. "Well experience is the best teacher. You said you wanted to be a doctor like your mom someday didn't you?" Stuffy asked "every type of doctor who specializes in one thing knows a little bit about all parts of the human body." Doc turned to Stuffy. "Ok" she said "I never gave a checkup like this but I guess I can give it a try." Stuffy sighed in relief. "Thanks" He said. "No problem" Doc said as she began to blush "but you can't tell anybody".

"I swear I won't tell doc" Stuffy said. Doc pulled down a book about checkups. She turned to the sex member section. "This book says that the first step I have to do is grab your penis and check for pain by applying small amount of pressure" Doc said. Stuffy looked at Doc. "I'm ready when you are Doc" He said. Doc grabbed Stuffy's Penis and squeezed it a bit. She blushed. "Is it sore?" Doc asked. "Not at all." Stuffy answered. Doc continued to squeeze Stuffy's penis. She was sort of enjoying herself. "Um…Doc" Stuffy called out "what's the next step?" "Oh right" Doc said as she came back to senses. Doc looked at the book. "It said the next step is to have you pee in a cup" Doc said as she smiled and blushed. "Cool" Stuffy said "I been holding it in all morning".

Stuffy pissed in a cup for Doc. Doc applied a few drops of liquid to the pee. "The book says if your pee turns blue then you have a std. but we have to wait 5 minutes." The 2 waited for 5 minutes but the pee didn't change color. "So far so good Stuffy" Doc said with a smile as she petted Stuffy's penis. Stuffy blushed. "Cool" He said. Doc Began to get a little comfortable with the check up. She slightly began to rub Stuffy's penis. Stuffy looked up at her and blushed. "That feels kinda nice." He said. Doc smiled. For something she never seen, touched, or did before she was having the time of her life with stuffy. She continued to rub Stuffy's penis. Doc looked at the book once again. "The final step is a sperm count" Doc said "what's sperm?" "It's the white stuff that shoots out of a man's pecker" Stuffy replied "but it takes a little work to get it out.". "Oh that stuff" Doc said. "You heard of it?" Stuffy asked. "Yeah" Doc said "I seen it on my mom's clothing once in the dirty clothes hamper and she explained to me what it was. I think she was a little drunk.". Stuffy was getting aroused from listening to Doc. "Really? What else did she say?" Stuffy asked. "She said its edible and it taste good" Doc said as she smiled and laughed a bit. "Oh…" Stuffy said "well can we finish now?" "All right" Doc said "all you gotta do is cum so we can run the test on it".

"That's easier said than done" Stuffy said "I can't get it stiff. Will you help me?" Doc smiled. She began to rub Stuffy's penis again. Stuffy got hard again. Doc didn't stop, she continued to rub. Stuffy laid back and enjoyed the pleasure that was given to him. His tongue hung out of his mouth. Doc seen him. She smiled and rubbed faster. Precum came out of his penis. Instinctively Doc bend her head down and licked the cum on the tip of Stuffy's Penis. Stuffy jumped up. "Did you just lick my pecker?" Stuffy asked. "I'm sorry Stuffy" Doc said "I just got caught up in the moment and….." "Sorry?" Stuffy asked "it was freaking awesome. Please continue." Doc smiled and then she continued to lick and suck on Stuffy's penis.

"You're a fucking good doctor" Stuffy said. Doc laughed and continued to suck Stuffy up. Soon Stuffy began to shoot cum. Instead of getting some in a cup it ended up all over Doc's face. Doc's smiled at Stuffy with his cum on her face. "That is so hot" Stuffy said. Doc giggled. "I have to get this off of my face" She said "but there are no towels in here." "Eat it off" Stuffy suggested. Doc thought about it. She smiled and rubbed some of the cum off of her face with her finger. She dove the finger into her open mouth and sucked on it. "Mmmmm mmm mmmm" Doc mumbled "it's delicious." Doc finished eating the cum off of her face then she smiled. "You seem to be smiling a lot today Doc" Stuffy said. "That's cause I'm enjoying myself" Doc said "you're a cool Dragon." "Thanks" Stuffy said "you're a fun girl".

"Your cum is clean" Doc stated. "How can you tell" Stuffy asked curiously. "Doctor's intellect" Doc said with a smile. Stuffy had an Idea. "Well now that I'm clear how about I do a little doctor work of my own" Stuffy said with a smile. "Sure ok" Doc said "what did you have in mind?" Stuffy whispered into Doc's ear. Doc smiled. She then began to take her doctor coat off. She also removed her shirt and skirt. Doc stood topless. She only had her polka dot tights on and her pink sneakers. She picked Stuffy up and began to suck him off. "This is so freaking awesome" Stuffy said. Doc smiled. She began to suck faster. Soon Stuffy emptied his ball sack all over Doc. Doc was covered in cum. She was happy. "This was the best day of my life" Stuffy said.

The 2 cleaned up and was soon greeted by the other toys. "we'll I'm off to my date" Stuffy said to Doc. "ok" Doc said "I hope you come back for another checkup really soon.". "Don't worry doc" Stuffy said with a smile "I'll be back sooner than you think"

**THE END**


End file.
